Give the Devil Her Due
by lizardwriter
Summary: Emily Fitch's soul is pure as the Devil's ever seen, but then again, she likes a challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. You're thinking, "But she doesn't write Naomily, and she claimed she retired from Skins fandom/fanfiction!" All I can say to that is, "True, and true." And I still claim I'm largely retired, however I had this idea, and then I got a few lines in my head, and it entertained me too much not to try to write it. I'm hoping I can make this like a three part thing, as otherwise I'm apt to lose interest and leave you with yet another unfinished story. I can't promise quick updates either, as I believe I'll be moving forward with the self-publishing avenue for my book really, really soon and that might take up a considerable amount of my time while I review my book once more. Anyway, I hope you'll all read and enjoy. :)**

**Oh, also, if you like Criminal Minds and/or Higher Ground, or you just like my writing and FitchSwitch's writing, we've got a fic started that we're co-authoring under the username TheBrainTwins called 'Out of the Darkness' that you should check out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or anyone's souls…**

**.**

**.**

"You know you have minions for this, right?"

Her Supreme Evilness looked around at her second in command, Effeziel, High Duchess of Hell, with a raised eyebrow. She took in her slouched position and how it screamed, "I'm cool and I don't really care." Her long wavy brown hair hung in an attractively untidy way around her face, and her sharp blue eyes were unsurprisingly judgmental.

"Are you volunteering to go alone, Effy?"

"No." Effy shook her head firmly. "It's just people make such a fuss when they suspect you've come to Earth."

The Princess of Darkness finished unfastening the button she'd been working on – the one that made sure her white polo shirt revealed the perfect amount of cleavage to turn a man's (and the occasional woman's) head (preferably those of men in serious relationships). She snapped her fingers and a full length mirror appeared before her. She examined the full image. The six inch heels and short pleated skirt were a good combination, she decided. Her short, blonde hair had been curled up at the bottom just slightly and her piercing blue eyes appeared to be lined with dark eyeliner (though in truth it was really just a bit of scorching she managed with a blink, but the effect was rather attractive, she found). _Pretty good_, she thought.

She never understood why mortals were surprised to find out she looked like she did. Sure, the misogynists who wrote the Bible had given her a sex change, but it wasn't that she was female that most people had issues with. It was more the lack of horns, tail, pitchfork, and red skin, not that any of _that_ was in the Bible either.

People never wanted to believe that demons, let alone the Devil, looked like, well…people. They expected them to look distinctly _evil._ She didn't know why, though, since people themselves came up with some of the most evil ideas around, and, as a whole, seemed far more motivated to implement them against mankind than the lower level demons, even.

"I _said_ people seem to get jumpy when they suspect you walk among them," Effy repeated pointedly. "Preachy too."

"I heard you," Her Holy Heinousness snapped. She gave a little spin, keeping her eyes trained on the mirror thanks to a little bit of extra flexibility in her neck muscles, then turned to face Effy fully. "What do you think?"

"It's a bit school-girlish," Effy commented reproachfully.

"Good." She took in Effy's attire. It looked like the remains of what might have been a dress the last time she was on Earth, but that had been ripped and possibly a little singed before she'd made it back and was therefore considerable shorter. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Consider it a fashion statement."

The Devil rolled her eyes.

"So what name are you going with this time? Another play on a female version of Lucifer? Lucinda again?"

"Nah. Something subtler, more normal this time, I think. What do you think of 'Naomi'?"

"It's a bit...average."

"Perfect. You know it spells 'I moan' backwards?"

Effeziel smirked.

"You're sticking with Effy?"

"Yep."

The newly named Naomi gave herself a last onceover in the mirror then watched it dissolve into ash. "Ready?"

"Are you sure we need to go? We're not really lacking in souls."

"It's good to get out in the world sometimes. Get some fresh air."

"People are too peppy and optimistic on Earth."

"Not once they've spent some time with us. Come on. It'll be fun."

With that, Naomi took off towards the Gates of Hell without looking back.

Effy sighed heavily, then pushed off the wall and followed after her.

.

.

"What about that one?"

Naomi shook her head. "Cheating his business partner out of his money and his wife."

"That one?" Effy gestured half-heartedly to another man walking past, this one younger than the last.

"Given Chlamydia to four girls in four days...and one of his football teammates, actually. Naughty boy. He hasn't told any of them even though his doctor called him Monday about it. I'd say he's well on his way without our help."

"Okay, what about her?"

"Two abortions to hide a long time affair from her college sweetheart. Who, incidentally is cheating on her too."

"Infidelity is rampant here, isn't it?"

"Does seem so sometimes. Good for us, though."

"True. What about him?"

"Effy, are you even trying?"

"Hmm?"

"You just pointed to a man whose soul is already ours. He murdered a man last year over a drug deal gone bad?"

"Right. Well, sorry if my soul vision is overshadowed by my mind-numbing boredom. We've been sitting on this bench in..."

"Bristol," Naomi supplied.

"In Bristol for half an hour. You promised me some fun. Can we at least drink while we're at this?"

Naomi gave a small nod of her head and Effy smiled as the cool glass of a small bottle of expensive vodka materialised in her hand. "That's better." She took a big swig and closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol burn soothingly down her throat. Sure, she had to actively _let_ alcohol affect her, but she enjoyed it immensely.

She opened her eyes and started studying people again, looking a little harder this time. A short girl with long, burgundy hair who was chatting to a group of people caught her eye. Her soul wasn't necessarily squeaky clean, but it certainly wasn't Hell-bound...yet, at least. "What about her?"

Naomi's gaze turned to where Effy was painting and she studied the girl in question. She was a pretty good candidate. Definitely corruptible. Just as she was about to agree on the selection, the girl stepped aside to reveal another girl who looked startlingly similar to the first, only generally mousier except for fiery red hair. Her soul was so pure it practically sparkled, but there was something in it, in her, that Naomi found herself instantly drawn to.

"No. The other one," Naomi chose.

"Which?"

"The redhead."

Effy smirked. "Good luck. She's virtually angelic."

"I like a challenge. Besides, she's twins with the other one. You can have your own pet project if you really want."

Effy's smirk faded and her eyes narrowed at Naomi. "I don't need pet projects. But it'll be fun to watch you fail at this one."

Naomi flashed a dangerous smile at Effy…One that reminded her of her place in all of this. "I don't fail, Effeziel."

.

.

She'd watched the redhead for three days already, waiting for a time to catch her alone and make her initial introduction. It didn't happen, and Effy was getting bored again. Her interest in the sister's soul was the only thing keeping her from complaining constantly, Naomi was sure.

Emily (as she'd learned the redhead's name to be) was infuriatingly never alone. Never. Except in the bath, but it was hardly like Naomi could accidentally bump into her in her own bathroom (though it might prove fun). At the very least she was with her twin, apparently named Katie according to Effy, and Naomi couldn't quite understand it, as they seemed to have virtually nothing in common (if the bored expressions on Emily's face when she listened to Katie talk were any indication) and Emily didn't even seem to appreciate her sister's company very much. Emily lingered in the background, falling into her sister's shadow among their peers, but to Naomi her soul shone brightly like a beacon. It was fascinating, really. Naomi had never seen one exactly like it.

Sure, she'd seen her pure souls before, and it wasn't like Emily's didn't have the potential to be tarnished, but there was something so unique about it. She really wanted this soul and she wasn't even entirely sure why (though the goal was always to get more souls, so perhaps she didn't really need a reason).

"Excuse me, but, like, I've seen you around recently and, well, you seem cool, yeah? I'm Katie, and me and my mates are going to this party tonight. Supposed to be pretty crazy. Our mate Thommo's the DJ. You should, like come."

Naomi looked up from where she'd been contemplating her week's worth of observations to find Katie chatting to a rather bored looking Effy. Emily was standing just behind her, and, as Naomi took her in, her innocent brown eyes flicked in her direction.

"Is there going to be alcohol?" Effy asked, not looking directly at Katie, but rather at a non-existent point somewhere above her head. Naomi resisted the urge to smirk. Effy was so good at manipulating humans, and she barely had to try. Humans wanted attention and all she had to do was pretend to withhold it from them, and they fell over themselves practically begging her for it. It was embarrassing, really, not that the humans ever seemed to notice that.

"Um, of course! Plus, I've got MDMA and Cookie's always got his Uncle Keith's special blend on him," Katie replied, only seeming partially taken aback at Effy's lack of interest.

Naomi moved so that she was in Effy's eye line and gave her a pointed look to signify that she should keep Katie talking. This was the best opportunity she'd had yet to get in an introduction with Emily.

Effy nodded so imperceptibly that none of the mortals would've noticed, and Naomi made her move.

She subtly tilted her head to the side, fully aware that Emily's eyes were still trained on her. Emily nodded and stepped away from her sister in the direction that Naomi had indicated.

"And 'Cookie' would be…?" Naomi heard Effy asking as she fell into step beside Emily.

"I'm Naomi," Naomi introduced herself, the lie easily flowing from her tongue (which wasn't forked…another detail artists liked to get wrong in their renditions of the Devil).

"Emily. I've seen you and your friend around."

Now that they were a little ways off and fairly isolated, Emily seemed to be unwilling to look her way. That wouldn't do. It was so much harder to corrupt people when they wouldn't even make eye contact.

"We're new to the area." _In that it wasn't called Bristol the last time I was here,_ her brain supplied.

"It's pretty nice…Some of it. It's a bit shit, really, but the party should be crazy, if you're into that type of thing."

"Aren't you?" Naomi asked, knowing the answer already. (She'd learned sometime early on that people didn't like it when you knew things before they told you. It made them suspicious far too fast.)

Emily shrugged, her eyes glued to the ground as they strolled leisurely still further from her sister and Effy. "It's more Katie's thing."

"So why are you going?"

"I've learned it's easier not to fight her. She gives me less hassle if I go with her, then disappear into the crowd than if I try to stay home by myself."

It was amazing, Naomi always thought, how much people were willing to share if people just asked. Sure, there was a point at which you were considered nosy or possibly up to no good (which, admittedly, she was), but for the most part people seemed to just want a chance to talk to someone who would actually listen. And listening, Naomi knew, was the best way to find out the perfect way to corrupt someone and gain their soul.

"What do you do once you've disappeared into the crowd, then?"

Emily shrugged again. "Dance sometimes. Or people watch. Keep an eye on Katie and make sure she doesn't get too wild or doesn't get into too much trouble."

"You sound like a good sister." _And a good person. No wonder her soul shines so brightly. _

Emily wrinkled up her nose. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I don't want to strangle her sometimes."

Naomi briefly contemplated that idea, then tossed it aside. Someone this pure wouldn't contemplate sororicide seriously enough to follow through on it. Besides, Effy might get a bit put out if Katie died before they got her soul, and every soul counted in the final tally.

"What do you like to do, then, Emily?"

Emily stopped in her tracks so quickly that Naomi had to twirl around to face her after she'd walked a pace too far.

"What?" Naomi asked, genuinely baffled in a way she hadn't been in centuries.

"I'm not sure anyone's ever asked me that before."

"Really? That can't be true."

"Everyone has just always assumed that I like the same things Katie does."

Quick to make assumptions. Yep, that certainly sounded like humanity. A bit of Naomi's own handiwork in there as well, perhaps. Not bad, really, although the look on Emily's face gave Naomi a second's pause. She shrugged it off quickly. She had a job to do and souls to collect. The longer she was on Earth, the longer she wasn't there making sure things in Hell ran horribly for everyone but herself and her council of high ranking demons. Effy had pointed out at several times during the week that they couldn't take forever at this expedition, and she wasn't wrong.

Then again, the finer things in life, like the adulteration of a particularly pure soul, couldn't be rushed. It was a finessed skill. "Well, what do you like to do, then? You still haven't told me."

Emily blushed and bit at her lower lip as her eyes finally rose to meet Naomi's. "I dunno. Reading, drawing…"

Naomi could tell that there was more to the list. There was definitely something more interesting at the forefront of Emily's mind, but she stopped herself and didn't say it.

"What else?" Naomi probed.

"Stuff."

"No, not just stuff. You had something specific in mind. What?" Naomi probed. She had a feeling that whatever Emily was holding back on might just be the key to getting her soul.

Emily shook her head firmly. "No I didn't."

Naomi watched the small tarnish of the lie appear on Emily's soul thoughtfully. It was still the brightest soul around, but now that she looked a little closer she could see other matching spots…other small lies. It was…interesting, she decided.

"Anyway, I only just met you and I don't know anything about you. Why should I be the only one to answer questions?"

Naomi grinned. This human was cleverer than most. "All right. Fair enough. Ask me something."

"Where are you from?"

"All over, really," Naomi replied. Not a lie either, she realised. That was a bit of a novelty.

"That's suitably vague. You said you just moved here. Where'd you move from?"

Naomi hadn't bothered coming up with somewhere, so she went with the first thing that came to mind. "London."

"Really? I love London. We hardly ever go, even though it's not really that far away. It's not that much fun going with Katie, anyway. She and Mum drag me to the shops. I never get to explore on my own."

"Well, you should go some time. Do what you want to do there."

Getting people to do what they really wanted to do was often a good first step in getting them to sin, Naomi had found. Perhaps if she could get Emily to London (which was a virtual breeding ground for sin, if her last trip there was anything to judge by, though admittedly it had been a few decades), then she could get Emily's soul a little faster.

Although…She'd just met Emily, and she had already proven herself a bit wary of strangers. No, London probably wouldn't work. Not in a timely manner, at least.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe. All right, next question."

"Yes?"

"Why have you been watching me?"

"Sorry?" Naomi was taken aback. She would have sworn that Emily hadn't once looked in her direction or noticed her. She and Effy had virtually perfected the art of observing while being unobserved over the millennia.

"You've been watching me. Or, I think you have. Most people watch Katie. She's the 'hot' twin and the 'cool' twin, but…well, it always seemed like you were…looking…at me." Emily's voice grew quieter and quieter until her last words were barely audible, and her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Naomi, for possibly the first time ever, found herself a bit speechless. Lucky for her, lying came naturally to the Princess of Darkness, so her tongue was working on the covering up just how right Emily was before her brain had properly formulated it. "People who think they're cool rarely are," her mouth was saying before her brain caught up. "Besides," Naomi added, leaning in and lowering her voice seductively. "Who says Katie's the hot one?"

To her delight, Emily's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink. Usually a line like that would only work on straight men or gay women, and Emily was…Oh.

A few things clicked into place in Naomi's head, and she grinned coyly at Emily. "Am I not allowed to watch a pretty girl when I see one?"

"I'm not…I mean, of course…I mean…" Emily mumbled, looking away and blushing so profusely Naomi briefly worried that her face would explode with all of the blood rushing to it, and she wouldn't get a chance to get Emily's soul.

Naomi glanced back to where Effy was still talking to Katie, and caught her giving her a look that suggested that Naomi should wrap up her conversation. Shame, really. She was enjoying making Emily blush. She leaned in and pushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear, letting her fingers brush her cheek. Emily's blush flared into a bright red, and, at the same time, Naomi caught a vague fluctuation in her soul. Something impure was running through Emily's head, and Naomi couldn't have been happier about it. "You definitely are a pretty girl, Emily Fitch."

Emily cleared her throat and stepped away. "We should, um, we should…If my sister notices I'm off talking to you…I…We should get back."

Naomi grinned. "Okay." She kept pace with Emily, standing just close enough as to push into her personal space a little, but not close enough to touch her, and she noticed a few more fluctuations in Emily's soul. Perhaps her task wasn't going to be as difficult as she'd initially thought. Even the brightest souls had their weaknesses, and she had just discovered Emily's.

"So, are you going to come? To the party, I mean?" Emily asked just before they were back within earshot of her sister.

Naomi glanced at her, a tad surprised. "Yeah. Definitely. If you promise to take a little time off of being a good sister to dance with me."

One little moment of weakness. That was all she really needed. If people made one little allowance, it often led to bigger ones. It was the same sort of tactic that door-to-door salesman used when they showed up and asked for a glass of water. It was easy for someone to say yes to a small request, and once they had, then it was easier to make them say yes to something bigger. In this case, Naomi knew she would eventually ask for the biggest thing Emily had to give, and hopefully a dance would open the door for her.

Emily blushed again, softer this time. "Yeah. Okay. I mean, just one dance, right?"

"Of course," Naomi lied through her teeth.

"Okay, well, we'll see you tonight then, Effy," Katie was saying, looking inordinately pleased with herself. She looked around and saw Emily and her face tightened a bit. "Come on, Ems. Let's go shopping. I've got nothing good to wear and there isn't anything good in your whole wardrobe."

Naomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the twins walked away, though she did note the small peak Emily shot over her shoulder.

"Things go well, then?" Effy asked in the subtle way that made it seem like she wasn't remotely interested in the answer, though Naomi knew better.

"Not bad, actually."

"Bet I get the sister's soul before you get Miss Squeaky Clean's."

"What could you possibly have to bet, Effeziel? I already have your soul," Naomi grinned wickedly as she turned her gaze to Effy and matched her stare.

Effy blinked first. "How about if I get Katie's soul before you get Emily's, I don't have to accompany you on your next trip to Earth?"

"But then you'd miss out on all the fun," Naomi replied dryly.

"What about some more vodka, then? Top shelf."

Naomi sighed. "I don't know why you bother. Haven't you heard that you shouldn't gamble with the Devil?"

Effy shrugged. "I'm fairly certain the people who say that don't count you among their close friends."

"Is that what we are? Here I thought we were just following the hierarchy of Hell until someone better and smarter and stronger comes along and usurps your position," Naomi commented (though the truth was that over the centuries she had adopted a rather soft spot for Effy).

Effy smirked. "Like any of the demons we have down there could really do that."

Naomi grinned back. "All right, then, _friend_, you're on."

.

.

It wasn't until she and Effy were back at the flat they'd blackmailed out of a crooked landlord that Naomi realised that Emily had never told her her last name, yet she'd used it. Hopefully Emily wouldn't notice that little overstep. She couldn't have her getting suspicious too early, after all.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Reviews make me so much more likely to update (and probably to do so sooner, though I really shouldn't promise that), so feel free to click that little button and let me know what you thought! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and to kelevra2510, will this suffice as a birthday present? :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I said when I first posted it, that I hoped to a) finish this quickly and b) make it a three part thing. I failed on both points. The good news is, though, that I have finished it! This is the rest of the story! Ta da! That means that I leave one less story unfinished in the universe (but please do NOT get your hopes up that this means I'm going to be finishing others because odds are I'm not). Turns out to be a good day to update a Naomily story, too, given that they've just announced that the dynamic duo will be back in the next series of Skins in a special Effy episode.**

**For anyone who happens to be interested and doesn't already know: I've self-published my first book between posting the first and second chapters of this story. It's called "Faith's Demons" and it's available on Amazon in both paperback and Kindle formats. If you do check it out, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and despite the title, I promise there's nothing religious about it. It's YA Fantasy involving witches and demons and talking wolves. **

**Now back to Skins related things: this chapter goes out to FitchSwitch without whom it would not have gotten written, which is the case with so much of my fanfiction, actually. She's like my own personal writing cheerleader. It also goes out to the anonymous reviewer who pleaded with me to update something (one of four stories, specifically). I hope you're okay with this being what got updated. It was what I had the most of a next chapter of.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters. I'm just borrowing them and possibly sending them to Hell….**

**.**

**.**

It wasn't that people were gullible, exactly. It was more that they were...well, deep down people seemed to have that secret desire to be bad, to be reckless. They wanted to know what it was like to discard their moral code and do what they really wanted for a change without worrying about guilt. As the Princess of Darkness, she had a bit of a knack for making people forget that they'd feel guilty later, that their morals really were still intact, so they sinned a little more freely. That was all. It didn't even take much effort, really.

Emily, Naomi was worried, might be different, though.

She'd expected a blush at the very least when they met up at the club, but there was nothing. Not even a flicker. Then again, Emily had very staunchly refused to look directly at her since they got there, and had been virtually hiding behind Katie.

Naomi had dressed to impress, too. She'd been assured by Effeziel that there wouldn't be a man in the place who didn't get a hard on, so surely the outfit would be enough to sway Emily's morals just a little.

The dress she'd chosen for the evening, though not overwhelmingly revealing of her cleavage, displayed plenty of skin. She'd learned, over the years, that it was often subtler parts of the anatomy than breasts that really sparked people's imaginations and really prompted those dirty thoughts. Her dress (royal blue to bring out her eyes) was a one shoulder dress that had large cut outs on the side without a shoulder strap to reveal expanses of side and stomach. It was also rather short, showing off her long legs, which Effy had assured her was a good thing. The dress had the added bonus, she figured, of virtually forcing Emily to touch her bare skin when she got her to dance.

Effy had opted for an even shorter dress (not that Naomi had been surprised), but it was a bit flashy for Naomi's taste, as the front was covered in blue sequins that made Effy shimmer as she walked. The majority of the back of it was a sheer black mesh that also covered her chest. Effy pulled it off rather effortlessly with a bored expression that gave the impression that she'd just pulled the first thing she saw out of her closet and thrown it on, rather than that they'd spent an hour at a store (okay half an hour of that was spent seducing the clerk so that they didn't have to pay, but still).

Still, the two hours they'd spent at the club so far hadn't been a complete waste of time.

Clubs bred sin far more effectively than Hell did, as far as Naomi could tell, and she and Effeziel had already earned Hell five new souls since they'd been there. It wasn't even hard work. The souls kept coming to them.

Technically two weren't quite Naomi's yet, but they would be by the end of the night. All she'd had to do was whisper in a married man's ear while they danced, his hand glancing far too frequently over the bare patch of skin on her side. She'd said something to the effect of "_Carpe diem_" and pointed out his rather attractive secretary, who had definitely only come out with the boys from work in order to attempt to seduce her boss (and who definitely was NOT his wife). That was all it had taken to get him to wander over to his secretary and ask her to dance, and there was no mistaking where their evening was headed based on their body language now.

The other souls had been even easier. It was amazing how often people started a sentence with, "I'd give anything to..." without once contemplating what it means or who they might be saying it to.

And when a man or a woman sways over to the Princess of Darkness or the High Duchess of Hell and says, "I'd give anything to get to dance with you," you'd better believe they take full advantage. From there all it took was a coy, "Anything?" to which the other party inevitably grinned and said, "Yes. Anything," sure that their desires would soon be fulfilled. Then Naomi or Effy only had to ask a seductive, "Even your soul?" right in their ear (it was a formality, really, but one they'd had to follow ever since that rather embarrassing issue with the paperwork that one time in Prague). People rarely said no, and three more souls had come their way. Sure, a drop of blood was needed to seal the deal, but that was remarkably easy to accomplish in a crowded club. Someone's stray elbow would connect a little too hard with their nose, or the sharp thing sticking off of someone's clutch would jab into their arm, and Naomi really only needed one very small drop.

There was also the crowd of men that Effy seemed to attract everywhere she went, and they all wanted to dance with her, but they were also all so full of testosterone that the slightest jab from anyone was all it took for them to get riled up, and with rampant jealousy, getting riled up tended to lead towards violence. It was amazing the fights that Effeziel had been the cause of, not to mention the deaths and injuries that so often resulted. There was even a war once. It was her own rather effective way of securing souls for the Devil through violence that could never _really_ be _directly_ traced back to her. Rather ingenious, Naomi'd always though.

Still, that also meant that there was a bit of a time limit on the evening, and Naomi hadn't really come to the club for anyone's soul but Emily's. If staring at her while dancing with other people, "accidentally" brushing against her when she went to the bar for another drink, and simply willing her to look at her weren't going to work, then Naomi would simply have to take a more direct approach.

She caught Effy's eye and gave a slight nod. Effy slipped away from the man-child who was in the process of trying to sleep with her, and strode purposefully towards Katie.

"I'm sick of these losers. Come dance with me, Katie," Effy said, taking Katie's hand and dragging her into the throngs of people before she had a chance to protest. The confidence with which Effy had approached and the shock, yet interest on Katie's face told Naomi that Katie wasn't going to try to protest very hard anyway.

Naomi turned her attention to Emily, who was left standing alone by the bar, looking suddenly quite self-conscious.

She slunk over to her, aware of several sets of eyes following the sway of her hips, but Emily's eyes stayed trained on her feet. She stopped directly in front of Emily and leaned down slightly so that she could talk straight into Emily's ear. "Miss Fitch, I believe that you promised me a dance."

She felt more than saw the slight shiver that ran through Emily's slight frame as her breath hit Emily's ear.

As Emily took a small step back, her face was flushed and she was clearly flustered, she said quickly, "You know, I've been meaning to ask how you knew my last name."

_Oops._ Naomi had really hoped that that would have passed unnoticed. "Hmm? Oh…Cook called you and Katie the Fitch twins earlier."

"Earlier at the club. Not earlier today when we met," Emily replied.

_Ha!_ Naomi thought triumphantly as Emily's dark brown eyes finally flicked up to meet hers, and she caught the sharp intake of breath that Emily took. Naomi smiled charmingly. "I heard someone call you Fitch before Katie came and introduced herself."

Emily's curious eyes met hers again, and she raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Naomi confirmed, holding Emily's gaze with the confidence of someone who lies so frequently and easily they'd put a pathological liar to shame.

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly, then nodded, apparently buying the lie. Something told Naomi that her next slip up might not be moved past quite so easily with Emily, though.

"So about that dance?" Naomi reminded her, raising an suggestive eyebrow.

Emily's eyes dropped slowly from Naomi's face, and Naomi watched with a smirk as they lingered on the bare skin of her side and stomach. Emily bit her lower lip unconsciously, before her eyes came back up to meet Naomi's. She swallowed hard. "Well, I _did_ promise."

Naomi grinned. She could see the hints of a blemish on that perfect little soul of Emily's. Effy had been right. She'd sparked some impure thoughts in her dress. It was a good start.

.

.

The music changed, as if by magic, though more because when the Devil gets an idea she has ways of making it happen. A whispered thought on the dance floor falling from the lips of Her Holy Evilness had a way of becoming a suggestion in the ear of the DJ across the room. Especially if the DJ was a friend of someone she actually knew. Personal connections made the whole world so much more pliable, she always found.

As the rhythms slowed and the thumping beats turned into a tender melody, Naomi slid her hands around Emily's waist.

"Relax," Naomi whispered as Emily tensed slightly. "I don't bite." _Or haven't recently_, she amended internally. "Feel the music," she urged, letting her hands guide Emily's hips, forcing her body a little bit closer to Emily's.

Emily moved a little more freely after a moment, letting the rhythm take her…letting Naomi start to get under her skin. She wanted it. Naomi could practically feel the want radiating off of her, but something was holding her back. That soul of hers was still far too shiny.

Naomi let her hips brush against Emily's, their stomachs pressing lightly together, their personal space coming to mean something else entirely, enclosing the two of them from the rest of the people in the club rather than isolating each of them from the other. She let her head touch the side of Emily's, brushing her lips past Emily's ear before hotly murmuring, "Feel _me_."

The shiver that ran through Emily's body would have been reward enough, but the hint of a shadow on Emily's sparkling soul made the situation all the sweeter.

Emily made the next move, pressing her body firmly against Naomi's, letting the music take her. Naomi fiddled with the atmosphere in the room, snapping her fingers gently behind Emily's back as the lighting changed and the chaos of yelling and talking reduced to a buzz, the music changing pace again, growing in intensity.

Naomi could feel Emily getting caught up in the moment. She could see the shadow growing as Emily's thoughts grew impure, and she couldn't resist pushing her. She let her hands slide down over Emily's firm arse and she breathed in Emily's hair before lowering her head and letting her lips ghost against the crook of Emily's neck. Not a kiss so much as the suggestion that one could potentially happen there at some point if Emily wanted it.

A small gasp escaped Emily lips, but she didn't move away. In fact, she leaned into the touch.

"You move _so_ well," Naomi murmured, her lips barely brushing against Emily's ear.

She felt more than saw Emily smile beside her, but Naomi couldn't resist pulling back for a look. Emily's smile was shy, but dazzling, and the Supreme Empress of Hell felt her heart flutter when she recognized the same brilliance in the smile as she could see on Emily's soul. Everything about her shone, Naomi decided.

Emily looked away adorably when Naomi's eyes met her, which prompted Naomi to shoot her most dazzling (and, if history had proven anything – and it had – her most seductive) smile at Emily before pulling her back in close.

It was time to really impress, she decided. The music changed again, almost seamlessly unless you were listening for a slight click in the air and happened to also catch the slight hum of confusion as the DJ selected a track that he wouldn't normally go for and that he was rather sure he hadn't had just a few minutes before.

The song had a swing style vibe to it, which suited Naomi's needs perfectly, but it mixed in a modern beat. Naomi took her opportunity to impress and started on a little fancier footwork. Nothing too complex. Nothing she couldn't guide Emily along to with a well-placed hand and a hip pressed against a hip, at least.

A few minutes, several spins, and a flourished dip later, and Emily was leaning breathlessly against Naomi's chest, a smile on her lips and a slightly darker tint to her soul.

The music grew slower again, and Naomi held Emily close as they started an easier sway.

Naomi could feel Emily's heart rate just returning to a slightly more normal rate, when raised voices floated to her ears.

She looked over Emily's shoulder to see Effeziel leaning coolly against the wall with a rather startled looking Katie standing next to her while three men began to trade blows in front of them, with another two on the wings looking ready to join in the scuffle.

She had known it would happen sooner or later.

"Time to go," she muttered, taking Emily's hand in her own and leading her towards the exit with authoritative strides. She hadn't paid their tab, but then she hadn't paid a bar tab in a few centuries, and for some reason anybody who challenged her about them always seemed to back down after a few seconds of staring into her angry eyes.

"But-but…What about Katie?" Emily stammered, glancing over her shoulder as a crowd formed around the fight.

"She'll be fine. She's in good hands," Naomi brushed aside her worries. The truth was, of course, that Katie was in incredibly evil hands, but she'd be safe nonetheless. Her soul on the other hand…Well, that depended on one's definition of 'safe'. Safely the Devil's? Very probably. Effeziel so often got her way.

With a steely glare and a sharp shove, Naomi pushed through the exit door and into the cool night air with Emily safely just behind her and firmly still in hand. Effy's fight-starting was not going to ruin Naomi's chances with Emily tonight.

.

.

"This was...fun," Naomi offered, the word dripping suggestively off her tongue. Her blue eyes bored into the side of Emily's head, not letting them escape from the heat they'd felt in the club.

Between them the air sizzled.

Emily cleared her throat, and attempted to look calm and composed, but the blush that graced her cheeks would have belied her sinful thoughts, even had Naomi not noticed the slight tarnish that flourished on her soul.

Across the street a sleepy man in pyjama trousers and a bathrobe frowned as his German Shepherd tugged sharply at its leash with its tail between its legs. He opened his mouth to protest in confusion as the dog dragged him around the corner towards the safety of home.

Naomi wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Other animals were so much harder to fool than humans. Not every creature could be enticed with a few choice words and an apple...or even a good steak, for that matter. If she wasn't careful, the other animals might give her away.

"You're a really good dancer," Emily mumbled, her cheeks flushing red, and Naomi knew that she was reliving every moment their bodies were pressed together.

"You're not too bad yourself," Naomi replied, letting her hip ever-so-lightly bump Emily's. it was almost an innocent movement, or it might have been had anyone besides the Devil herself been doing it.

"But, I mean, you must have done lessons. You've got proper moves."

Naomi had had lessons, of a sort. She'd danced with Fred Astaire for a while, and he'd shown her a trick or two. Of course, she'd shown him a trick or two as well. "Perhaps," she conceded. Naomi slipped her hand into Emily's and the temperature in the air between them went up by a few degrees.

Naomi let the silence linger between them. Silences, she knew, could be extremely telling. This particular silence was mostly comfortable with a hint of underlying tension and an overtone of extreme attraction. It would work just as well as some flirting, if Naomi timed it right.

They strolled at a leisurely pace, but Naomi could feel the anticipation building in Emily (and in herself if she was honest, which she tried not to be all that often). The tarnish on Emily's soul was flourishing as well, although that didn't diminish its attractiveness in the slightest. In fact, it almost made her more appealing. It was always nice to remind herself just how much power she had as the Ruler of Hell. In the course of a day she'd taken the purest soul she'd ever seen and cast a shadow over it, tarnished it.

Ten minutes ticked by before she felt Emily starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. She waited another ninety-six seconds until Emily was about to open her mouth to say something before she pushed forward with her seduction.

"You're incredibly sexy, you know," Naomi commented.

Emily was so surprised she stopped in her tracks, jerking Naomi's arm back towards her as she'd apparently forgotten that they were still holding hands. Her face turned a deep crimson and Naomi grinned her most devilishly seductive grin.

"You are. You hide it well, what with staying in your sister's shadow and wearing those homely clothes, but tonight you just exuded sexiness once I got you on the dance floor."

"I didn't…I don't…I –"

"You underestimate yourself. Is that your fault or Katie's? Or your mum's, perhaps?" Naomi had heard the mutterings between Emily and Katie regarding their mother and it was apparent that the lady was particularly overbearing.

"All of the above?" Emily suggested.

"You should stop," Naomi suggested. _And give in to me,_ she thought, urging that very thing with her eyes.

Naomi watched as Emily bit her lower lip, clearly contemplating something, and Naomi had a rather good idea of what judging by the growing dark spot on her soul. One more little push should do it, Naomi decided.

"You can't hide forever."

Emily's eyes met Naomi's and her jaw set as the air between them visibly sizzled. It was as if a miniature heat wave had hit a very specific Bristol street corner just beneath a flickering street lamp.

Emily pushed up on her toes and brought her lips to Naomi's in one smooth move that might have surprised a lesser being. The miniature heat wave surrounding them reached sweltering temperatures as Naomi eagerly returned the kiss.

She'd won. She'd known she would. Well, okay, she hadn't won yet, but the most important step had been taken. She gave into the kiss, knowing that the more she did so, the more it would encourage Emily.

Emily's arms wrapped around Naomi's neck as Naomi's lips parted to let Emily's tongue first tentatively and then enthusiastically slip between them. For such a pure soul, Emily was one Hell of a kisser, no pun intended. Her lips were soft and her tongue was skilful in its movements. Her hands cupped Naomi's face tenderly, but her lips belied the passion that she felt.

Naomi, for her part, had long ago mastered the art of kissing, and she was using every trick she knew to encourage Emily.

There was barely time to catch a breath here and there as lips met lips and tongue met tongue. There was a nibble on a lip here, and a flick with a tongue there, and a caress with a hand somewhere else, and before Naomi realised it Emily was moaning softly against her lips and they were stumbling back towards a nearby wall.

Naomi let her hands slide down Emily's back and cup her firm arse, pulling her up and further into her, eliminating even the teensiest smidge of space between them. The kiss was making her slightly light-headed. It'd been a long time since she'd experienced one so powerful, if she ever had (and she was drawing a blank on any memory that compared at that exact moment).

"Fuck," Emily gasped, pulling back, but Naomi flashed her blue eyes at Emily and held her firmly.

"You're not going anywhere," Naomi murmured, shaking her head as she pulled a completely willing Emily back to her lips. It wasn't cheating. Not when Emily really wanted to come back into the kiss.

Naomi let the heat build between them, their lips and hands and tongues working together to create an atmosphere more suited to that of a tropical rainforest or the middle of the Sahara desert rather than an English city street.

Emily was growing bolder as they continued to kiss, her fingers brushing the bare skin of Naomi's side exposed by her dress, and Naomi hummed her approval into Emily's mouth.

Emily was just starting to kiss her way to Naomi's neck when there was the sound of fast-approaching footsteps and breathless laughter approaching.

Naomi and Emily broke apart as Katie and Effy burst out onto their street from an alleyway. There was no doubt in Naomi's mind that they'd both seen what she and Emily had gotten up to, though (not that Naomi minded that in the slightest, but she was aware of Emily tensing beside her).

She looked to Katie, expecting an outburst from the overprotective and rather judgmental twin, but instead Katie looked almost sheepish as she stopped in her tracks and her cheeks turned a slight hint of pink.

It was Effy who spoke first. "You owe me a bottle of vodka."

Naomi groaned. Fucking Effeziel. She _was_ good (in an incredibly evil kind of way, of course). Naomi glanced at Emily whose brows were furrowed in confusion. She turned her attention back to Effy. "Really? Already?"

Effy pretended to polish her nails on her dress in an incredibly smug and somewhat infuriating manner. She shrugged nonchalantly, though Naomi knew that there was an internal victory dance happening in her mind. "Her soul was already a bit tarnished. Besides, she wanted it."

Katie's blush deepened somewhat, only proving Effy's words true.

"I see you're making progress, though," Effy commented, eyeing Emily with a smirk playing on her lips.

"By rights, I should win all bets," Naomi harrumphed.

"We learned in Athens in 1604 that that doesn't always happen," Effy reminded her.

Naomi was aware of Emily putting her hands on her hips in a "I want some explanations, and soon" kind of way.

"1604?" Katie interjected, sounding more curious than surprised. Clearly Effy had filled her in somewhat after securing her soul. Katie, to her credit, was taking the news incredibly well.

"You cheated," Naomi pointed out, ignoring the twins' confusion and curiosity for the time being.

"You _always_ cheat," Effy countered.

"Well, yeah. It _is_ in my nature, though," Naomi agreed.

"What the _HELL_ is going on here?" Emily interrupted, clearly losing patience.

Effy smirked. "Funny you should ask that…"

Naomi rolled her eyes, and before she had a chance to respond, Katie broke into the conversation again.

"Wait, when you said that thing about souls," she demanded, turning on Effy, "What tarnish? It wasn't tarnished!"

It was Effy's turn to roll her eyes. "Please. You know it was. You, my dear, were no angel _long_ before I got to you."

"WHAT?!" Emily demanded, apparently finally catching on to what Effy and Katie had gotten up to that evening after the fight had broken out. Katie's slight swoon as Effy stared into her eyes probably didn't help their subtlety.

Naomi turned to her. Time to come clean. Naomi was a bit surprised to find that for the first time ever she was feeling a touch sheepish about revealing her true identity. "There might be something that you should know about me. And Effy…and now your sister, actually."

Emily tapped her foot expectantly as Naomi hesitated.

"We had a bit of an ulterior motive in meeting you," Effy supplied, unhelpful as always.

"Which is?" Emily prompted.

"She's the Devil," Katie informed her.

"Katie!" Emily scolded, clearly misunderstanding Katie's motives. "She is not! That's not nice! She just fucking kissed me! That doesn't make her fucking evil!"

"No, really!" Katie insisted (and rightly so, of course). "Effy told me after we…I mean…Look, she fucking is, all right?"

Emily turned to Effy who simply shrugged, before looking to Naomi for answers. Naomi simply nodded.

"See, the thing is that you're irresistible," Naomi said, hoping that Emily wouldn't overreact so that she'd lose her soul before she was fully able to seal the deal.

"What?" Emily asked, looking more confused than upset, which Naomi took as a good sign.

"Your soul," Naomi elaborated. "It's the brightest I've ever seen. Crystal clear. And I just had to have it."

"You're the Devil here for my soul."

"She sounds more surprised than mad. You might be in," Effy commented dryly.

Naomi rolled her eyes at Effy, then turned back to Emily. "Does it help that I find you irresistible?"

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. "That depends. Is the only reason _I _find _you_ irresistible because you're the Devil and you've been manipulating me?"

"I knew it!" Naomi couldn't resist exclaiming. It wasn't like she didn't know that many mortals found her irresistible, but it was always nice having it confirmed, especially by Emily.

"God, Ems, you're _SO_ gay," Katie muttered at almost the same time.

Naomi caught Effy rolling her eyes as she slid an arm around Katie's waist out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored both for the time being.

"No. I can't _make_ you feel things. I mean, I can manipulate you, but only to an extent. The final choices…the final wants…Those are all yours," she explained to Emily.

"Look, are you going to close the deal, or what? There are other souls to take, and I got what I came for," Effy interjected, and Naomi could hear the underlying gloat in her voice.

Emily turned incredulously to Katie, and her eyes widened as she took in Effy's arm around her waist. The extent of what her sister had done with Effy that night must have just sunk in, Naomi realised. Naomi must have been wrong about her catching on fully earlier. Emily's eyes moved from Effy's arm around Katie's waist to Katie's face and back a few times.

"What? Excuse me, wait, you two…WHAT?"

"Not that you probably want to know this, but your sister is an incredible shag," Effy supplied with a smirk.

"KATIE!" Emily exclaimed, shock written across her face.

Katie blushed deeply and looked at the ground as she mumbled, "She's awfully persuasive."

Effy's smirk grew. "I have a way with the ladies."

"And the men," Naomi added, not impressed. "Anyone get hurt in that fight in the club?"

"Not fatally," Effy replied with a shrug.

"Get any souls out of it?"

"One or two," Effeziel confirmed.

"Either you're all insane or I've really just been seduced by the Devil," Emily said, a hint of stress, or perhaps a twinge of madness in her voice.

"The latter," Effy replied, "but not fully. I want TOP shelf vodka, Naomi."

Naomi nodded grudgingly. It could never be said that the Devil didn't hold up to her ends of deals.

"And my sister has really been seduced by the Devil's sidekick?" Emily inquired.

"That's the High Duchess of Hell to you," Effy said coldly, flashing a glare.

Katie looked suddenly smugged. "I shagged a Duchess."

"Who's a girl," Emily countered.

"Your sister could shag a Queen," the Queen of Hell pointed out.

Emily turned slyly to Naomi. "I could, could I?"

Naomi grinned. She could see the tarnish on Emily's soul taking an even better hold. Emily must be warming up to the truths she'd been burdened with. Naomi reached out a hand to Emily, who took it, and pulled her in a little closer. "Quite easily," Naomi replied. "Though it comes at a price."

"Let me guess: my soul?"

"It's just such a desirable soul," Naomi confirmed. "And you…You're just SO fucking sexy. And smart. I could really use someone like you on my arm. You'd really be jumping the ranks once you got down to us."

"What, as the Devil's girlfriend or something?" Emily inquired.

"Or wife if the way she's eyeing you is anything to go by," Effy muttered under her breath low enough that Emily probably missed it, but Naomi definitely didn't.

Emily looked at Katie, who still had Effy's arm around her waist.

"You've already got my sister's soul?" she asked Effy.

"We definitely do," Effy confirmed.

Emily turned to Naomi. "And if I don't sleep with you and my soul stays pure and I go to heaven, none of you would be there?"

"God and I don't do well when we're in the same place at the same time. She's still mad I beat her in poker back in 9 A.D." Naomi confirmed Emily's suspicions. "Your friend Cook's coming to us too, if that helps sway you one way or the other," Naomi added after a moment's thought. "I mean he's not quite there yet, but I give him a year before he's definitely ours. Don't even need to push him really."

Emily gave a last glance around at her sister and Effy, and then swivelled her gaze back to Naomi. "Well then, what fun would it be in heaven?" she asked with a wicked grin before pouncing on Naomi with a passionate kiss.

Naomi's eyes blazed red in triumph for a moment, before she began to properly kiss Emily back.

"In that case, I believe we should go elsewhere to seal the deal," she murmured in Emily's ear before capturing her lips again.

Effy groaned. "Guess you and me could have round two, Katiekins."

"Well, as long as I'm going to Hell anyway…" Katie replied suggestively.

Emily pulled away and laughed, glancing back at her sister, then she looked back into Naomi's eyes, and the Supreme Lady of Hell had to smile.

"Shall we, Miss Fitch?" Naomi asked, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

Emily shrugged, then grinned and nodded.

Naomi reclaimed her lips in a deep kiss and clicked her fingers behind Emily's back. Suddenly they were someplace far more private.

Naomi grinned into the kiss. She always got what she came for.

.

.

The End.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! I had fun writing it. Thanks to everyone who read this and the rest of my stuff over the years!**

**xx**


End file.
